My Stupid Boy
by endlessong
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau pintu apartemen Sungmin di gedor oleh seorang bocah berusia 17 tahun di tengah malam karena perjodohan bodohnya?/bahkan baru hari pertama bocah itu sudah berani menindihnya?/KYUMIN!/BxB/Chap3isUP!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

BRAK BRUK BRUK BRUK

TAP TAP

HAH HAH

Suara deru nafas Kyuhyun seraya menghiasi apartemen mewah di tengah kota Seoul yang sudah sepi itu. Sebenarnya posisi anak ini lucu, dia sedang di kejar kejar oleh... pengawal pribadinya sendiri? Yup anak berusia 17 tahun ini sedang di kejar-kejar oleh pengawal pribadinya yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu atas suruan ayahnya. Setelah berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen mewah itu dan sukses menabrak beberapa tempat sampah sampai terjatuh, dirinya langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah masuk kedalam lift, dengan segera Kyuhyun menekan tombolnya berkali-kali untuk menutup pintunya. Sebelum pintunya lift yang dia naiki tertutup sempurna, Kyuhyun tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya kepada orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengejar yang itu.

Dasar anak setan.

Akhirnya setelah pintunya tertutup sempurna, Kyuhyun memencet semua tombol lantai yang ada. Rencana tuan muda Cho ini cukup simple—yaitu dia akan menekan semua lantai yang membuat pengawalnya bingung dan pasti akan menunggunya di tiap lantai. Walaupun tingkahnya seperti anak setan, otaknya cukup genius ternyata.

"Hah Hah. Carilah aku orang-orang bodoh! Hah Hah"

Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata itu saat keluar di lantai 11 dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika saat sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat lift, dari tangga dalurat terlihat beberapa orang berjas hitam berlarian dan menyadari keberadaannya yang baru keluar dari lift itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari asal menelusuri lorong apartemen di lantai 11 itu sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan menggedor salah satu pintu, Kyuhyun sangat berharap ada orang baik didalamnya yang mau mempersilahkan masuk ditengah malam ini. Akhirnya dirinya terhenti di sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan '1137'

DOK DOK DOK

"HYUNG, HAH HAH—AHJUMMA, NOONA, HAH HAH—AHJUSSI, AHJUMMA—eh tadikan aku udah sebut-SIAPAPUN DIDALAM CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA HAH HAH—"

DOK DOK DOK DOK

Tak lama setelah teriakan dan gedoran Kyuhyun didepan pintu tak berdosa itu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung masuk lalu menutup, mengunci pintunya dan langsung mengintip luar ruangan apartemen tersebut melalui lubang pintu super mini yang biasanya digunakan untuk melihat tamu. Setelah beberapa menit derapan kaki pengawalnya terdengar menjauh, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya lalu melihat sosok didepannya yang berdiri mematung menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun tersenyum, seorang noona rupanya.

"Ah noona sebelumnya aku minta maaf aku—"

"Apa kau bilang? Noona?"

Shit

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang keluar dari orang didepannya dan tak lupa mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Ternyata matanya salah liat, orang ini tidak terlihat dan terdengar seperti seorang yeoja, malah seperti namja. Lama-lama Kyuhyun memfokuskan matanya menatap sosok didepannya itu dengan seksama, orang itu tidak memakai baju seperti perempuan—hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek, tidak bermake-up, dan satu lagi...tidak berbuah dada.

"Eh hyung? ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud aku tadi dikejar kejar oleh pengawal pribadiku karena aku akan dijodohkan dan tiba tiba aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar lift kesini dan tiba tiba—"

"Keluar dari sini"

"...NE?!"

* * *

My Stupid Boy

A Kyumin fanfiction

©presented by endlessong

.

Bagaimana bisa pintu rumahku kemasukan bocah kecil nakal yang awalnya menggedor-gedor pintu apartemenku? Bahkan bukan hanya pintu apartemenku, tapi juga pintu hatiku.

.

Warning: Aku gak tau kenapa tapi aku akhir akhir ini lagi ngefans banget sama "kyupabo" huahaha jadi disini aku bikin Kyu kayak anak sekolahan yang tingkahnya kekanakan, pabo, berantakam sama evil banget. Kalo gasuka bisa langsung close aja kok. Tapi as always aku selalu menerima komen apapun mau itu pedas atau tidak. Jadi silahkan aja baca jika berminat^_^

* * *

"Hyung aku mohon aku—"

"Kau bocah nakal pengganggu tidurku sana keluar aku sedang tidak mau bermain"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu akhirnya menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari pintu, lalu menggerakkan tangannya menuju knop pintu dan berniat membukanya. Kyuhyun yang cepat tanggap atas perbuatan hyung itu langsung menarik tangannya menjauh knop pintu, lalu berdiri didepan pintu untuk menghalangi pria yang dia panggil hyung itu membuka pintu—dengan merentangkan kedua tangan didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh tentunya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu aku mohon"

Orang didepannya tampak terdiam dengan mata sedikit mengerjap. Setelah ada jeda yang Kyuhyun artikan sebagai 'yasudah-cepat-ceritakan' itu Kyuhyun akhirnya memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi hyung, maafkan aku sebelumnya karena telah lancang berteriak, mengetuk pintu—ah tidak, menggedor pintu apartemenmu dan tidak mau kau usir. Aku bukan ingin bermain-main hyung aku tadi dikejar oleh pengawalku gara-gara perjodohan bodoh ayahku—OH YA hyung ayahku orang kaya, dia pemilik perusahaan Cho yang terkenal ituloh hyung"

Sekali anak setan tetap saja anak setan, sedang meminta tolong masih saja sempat pamer.

"Lalu?"

"Ayahku menjodohkan aku dengan pemilik perusahaan Seo. Hyung tau Seo Juhyun kan? yang anaknya menjadi personil girlband so unyu sih dae itu?"

"Ne aku tau, lalu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, apa mungkin hyung ini menyukai so unyu sih dae itu? atau mungkin hyung ini menyukai kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk rencana penculikan yang akan menguntungkan kedua pihak? Entahlah, yang pasti Kyuhyun senang orang cantik di hadapannya mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

Orang cantik? Ya bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Kyuhyun mengira hyung ini adalah yeoja tadi. Ruangannya berbau khas vanilla, kulitnya seputih susu, matanya bulat indah bahkan pipinya juga tak kalah bulat dan indah, hidungnya kecil, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk M berwarna pink membuat siapapun mau menciumnya. Wajahnya begitu sempurna dan cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

Hey tunggu, apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan tadi?

"Jika kau tidak bisa memberikanku alasan kenapa aku harus menampungmu karena perjodohan bodohmu ini aku akan mengusirmu lagi"

"Ah hyung sabarlah sedikit jangan begitu" Kyuhyun—yang ternyata sedari tadi melamun sambil memegangi pintu dengan kedua tangannya seperti orang bodoh itu- tersenyum cengengesan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya "Nah hyung, kau harus menampungku disini karena aku takut akan dijodohkan oleh orang yang aku tidak sukai. Apa kau tega hyung melihat anak berusia 17 tahun dijodohkan dengan personil so unyu sih dae yang bahkan usianya berbeda jauh dariku? kalau Seo Juhyun menikahiku apa hyung rela idola hyung menikah dengan bocah sepertiku? hyung rela?"

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas-sok-imut pada orang yang dipanggilnya hyung ini. Kyuhyun mengasumsikan bahwa hyung ini menyukai so unyu sih dae karena dia mengetahui so unyu sih dae saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Seo Juhyun tadi. Setelah beberapa menit hening Kyuhyun kaget melihat reaksi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Dia malah tertawa lepas.

"Ahaha ahahaha—Kau bersekolah dimana bocah? Namamu?"

Yes! Kyuhyun berpikir hyung ini akan menerimanya.

"Ah perkenalkan hyung aku Cho Kyuhyun dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun atau Kyu tampan. Aku bersekolah di SMA Shinwa, hyung taukan itu SMA yang hanya menerima orang orang kaya? Nah iya itu sekolahku"

Hyung itu menyerngit aneh mendengarkan kata-kata 'Kyu tampan' tadi, namun masih tetap menginterogasinya. "Hmm, kalau begitu kau mengenal Lee Sungjin?"

"Lee Sung—Oh! dia itu temanku hyung dan kebetulan dia anak dari komite disekolah kita. Kalau tidak salah dia adik dari pemilik perusahaan SendBill hyung, perusahaan kedua terbaik di korea, tapi tenang saja hyung perusahaan ayahku lebih baik"

"Oh jadi kau mengatakan bahwa perusahaan MILIKKU yang bernama SendBill adalah perusahaan yang lebih jelek dari perusahaan ayahmu? Ah baiklah kurasa kau harus keluar dari sini"

Tiba-tiba otak Kyuhyun berpikir cepat, mencerna kata-kata hyung yang ada didepannya itu, tak lama sebuah nama muncul di pikirannya.

"JADI KAU LEE SUNGMIN? HYUNG YANG SERING DIBANGGAKAN OLEH SI BODOH ITU?"

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu melotot begitu Kyuhyun mengatakan julukan 'si bodoh' untuk adik satu-satunya itu "YAH SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH BOCAH?"

"Tidak hyung maksudku—"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun (lagi) dari dekat pintu agar Sungmin dapat membuka knopnya dan langsung mengusirnya keluar. Tapi semuanya nihil, Kyuhyun begitu lekat dengan pintu seperti lem! Bagaimana bisa anak ini bertahan sampai segininya untuk bertahan di pintu apartemennya sih? Apa dia memikiki lem kayu di punggungnya?

"Hyung aku—yah hyung jangan buka pintunya jangan aku mohon bagaimana dengan idolamu si Seo Juhyun itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak mengidolakan Seo Juhyun itu, bocah. Aku, ayahmu dan ayah Juhyun berteman bagaimana aku tidak tau Juhyun? Oh ya, jika aku menelponnya sekarang dan mengatakan kau ada disini... Mereka pasti senang"

Akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti dan beralih dari pintu, percuma dia berusaha memindahkan bocah ini dari pintu jika keduanya rekat seperti kertas dan lem kayu di sini. Langkah Sungmin ternyata membawanya ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil ponsel lalu berdiri didepan bocah-yang-masih-melekat-erat-dengan-pintu itu, dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Ah iya saya Lee Sungmin, pemilik dari SendBill bisa sambungkan ke Tuan Cho Yeonghwa? Saya ada sedikit—BRUK YAH KAU INI APA APAAN"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu berlari dari pintu menubruk badan Sungmin sampai jatuh—membuat mereka ada didalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan yaitu Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah putih susu Sungmin lebih dekat dan mata mereka saling menatap beberapa saat.

"Kyu—"

"Hyung izinkan aku tinggal disini, aku mohon aku belum mau dijodohkan hyung jangan telpon ayahku"

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Aku mohon hyung, aku bisa memasak aku bisa menjadi budakmu asal izinkan aku tinggal disini aku benar benar takut dijodohkan oleh Seo Juhyun. Aku akan mengganti semua biayaku selama ada di sini hyung sungguh"

"Kyuhyun kau—"

"Hyung aku mohon aku—"

"YAK BODOH! JANGAN POTONG AKU BICARA BISAKAH KAU PERGI DARI TUBUHKU BOCAH NAKAL KAU BERAT TAU APA KAU TIDAK SADAR DARITADI MENINDIHKU?"

Ups

"Engg hehe, maafkan aku hyung" Kyuhyun yang awalnya cengengesan akhirnya bangun lalu memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya menerima tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha berdiri. Ugh, ternyata kurus-kurus begini Kyuhyun berat juga.

Berbicara soal Kyuhyun yang jodohkan itu, well, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah untuk Sungmin dan tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaannya juga. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat Sungmin sendiri pernah akan dijodohkan oleh salah satu teman ayahnya—yang tentunya anak sesama pengusaha juga. Namun Sungmin menolak perjodohan itu, bukan dengan cara Kyuhyun yang gradakan dengan kabur dari kejaran pengawalnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu orang, tapi dengan alasan bahwa dia kudu wajib harus memajukan perusahaan turun-temurun SendBill kebanggaan keluarganya itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir jika dia segera menikah pasti urusan akan berantakan—karena akan terpecah antara keluarga dan pekerjaannya. Lagi pula, hello jaman sekarang masih ada kata-kata 'perjodohan'? Sungmin masih sangat mecintai perusahannya bung! Untung saja ayah Sungmin menyetujuinya. Tuan Lee Chunwa memang yang terbaik.

"Hyung? HALLO HYUNG?!"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun di depan wajah Sungmin dengan cepat menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan segala tentang perjodohannya di masa lalu. Mata Sungmin mengerjap, membuat pria evil-penuh-harap didepannya itu makin bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Ah ne?"

"Bagaimana hyung apa aku boleh tinggal dirumah mu? bolehkan? yayaya hyung?"

Kyuhyun memohon dengan kedua tangan yang mengatub didepan Sungmin sok imut. Bukannya ingin langsung mengijinkan untuk tinggal, Sungmin malah makin jijik melihat tingkah bocah yang sama sekali tidak imut itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar anak aneh.

"Jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu daritadi untuk apa aku membiarkanku berlama-lama dirumahku, bodoh? Lagi pula tadi aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak benar benar menelpon ayahmu aku hanya mengerjaimu"

"Ja-jadi hyung mengizinkanku tinggal disini? Sungguh?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang, senyumnya juga melebar. Tak lama Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan bocah bodoh itu. Tapi lama-lama helaan nafas itu berubah menjadi kesesakan karena Kyuhyun memeluk ya terlalu kencang—yang tentu saja membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tiba-tiba suatu pemikirannya terbesit di otaknya, baru saja dia mengizinkan Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya, dia sudah tercekik seperti ini, bagaimana nantinya?

.

.

.

TBC or END?

* * *

Holla! endlessong comeback setelah beberapa lama hiatus! *throw confetti*

By the way, masih inget I Just Found You gak? Yup! ffku yang itu emang sempat discontinued beberapa tahun(?) gara-gara aku hiatus nulis ff untuk fokus kelas 12 dan sekarang semuanya udah kelar yeay aku udah lulus! jadi nulis ffnya jalan lagi. IJFY udah ada terusannya kok guys, cuma gabisa di post gegara ffn di block sama providerku huhuhu.

Aku bakal terusin ff ini kalo memang responnya bagus dan bakal berusaha update kilat pokoknya sebelum aku merantau(?) keluar daerahku untuk kuliah sekalian IJFY juga bakal aku publish kalo acara block memblocknya(?) ffn sudah selesai

Waktu itu aku inget di IJFY ada yang protes karena bahasaku katanya sombonglah, ketinggianlah sok sok bahasa inggris lah nih disini aku bikin bahasanya santai banget spesial buat yang pernah marah-marah di IJFY hahahaha tenang aku baca komenmu kok sayang, thanks masukannya yaapss. Semoga ffku yang ini sesuai sama yang kamu inginkan

Terakhir, RnR?^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah hyung lalu malam ini aku tidur dimana?"

Setelah acara peluk-memeluk Kyuhyun yang mencekik Sungmin tadi akhirnya sekarang mereka berdua berada di dua tempat yang berbeda—Kyuhyun di ruang TV, Sungmin di dapur sedang menyiapkan makanan. Entah kenapa setelah bocah ini masuk kerumahnya energi Sungmin untuk tertawa dan mendorong bocah itu menjauhi pintu tadi terasa sangat banyak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Itu ada pintu di depan kamar yang terbuka, nah itu kau tidur disitu"

"Ne hyung—Apakah itu kamar Sungpabo?"

Sungmin menyerngit, bocah ini masih bisa mengatai adik kesayangannya itu?

"Ehey hyung—jangan marah dulu, eng itu—itu panggilan sayangku untuk Sungjinmu ketika disekolah" Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Oh, sedang mengambil minum rupanya.

"Hyung sedang apa? Bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun (sok) perhatian sambil duduk di meja makan dengan air putih dinginnya. Membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya karena tingkah tengil bocah didepannya ini.

"Tidak usah, aku tau anak sepertimu tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak usah menggangguku" Jawab Sungmin cepat, membuat Kyuhyun—yang merasa di jatuhkan tadi- membuang nafasnya cepat, kesal atas perlakuan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa matematika dan bermain game hyung. Begini-begini juga aku pintar matematika loh hyung aku bahkan sering mengajarkan Sungpabomu itu. Aku juga pernah—"

"Ja! Makanan sudah siap ayo makan"

Kyuhyun merasa double gondok karena tingkah Sungmin yang benar-benar kelewat tidak peduli padanya. Entah tidak peduli dengannya atau hanya perkataannya yang memang sombong. Bukannya seharusnya Kyuhyun merendah serendah-rendahnya karena Sungmin sudah mau menampungnya? Bagaimana kalau tadi yang Kyuhyun gedor adalah kamar seorang nenek-nenek yang langsung memukulnya dengan tongkat bantu jalannya? Atau kamar seorang ibu-ibu hamil yang malah menyuruhnya membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga? Bisa-bisa sudah dinikahan dengan Seo Juhyun dia malam ini juga.

"Hyung kau hanya membuat satu porsi? Untukku mana?"

"Loh kau lapar? Aku kira kau tidak lapar nasinya hanya tinggal segini Kyu, kau kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar juga tadi?"

JDER

Terang saja makhluk berpipi bulat itu tidak mau dibantu. Dia masak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri! Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu menatap Sungmin yang bahkan sudah memakan setengah porsi dari nasi goreng kimchi yang tadi dia buat. Ah, sudah makan setengah porsi rupanya. Sepertinya nasi goreng kimchi ala chef Sungmin lezat—tercium dari baunya, membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan menelan ludahnya berat beberapa kali. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat Sungmin—atau makanannya ya? dengan wajah berharap kalau dia-yang-sedang-memakan-itu, diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengunyah nasi goreng kimchinya.

'Kena kau' bathin Sungmin

"Hyung sebenarnya aku mau membuat pengakuan" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang membuat penasaran itu. Membuat Sungmin menggumam 'Mngg?' dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi goreng kimchi itu. Sumpah ini adalah hal termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat didepan matanya!

"Hyung sebenarnya tadi aku berbohong, aku tidak bisa memasak dan kebetulan hyung aku lapar sekarang, bisakah kau buatkan aku sesuatu?"

"Delivery saja bodoh, tadi katanya kau mau menjadi budakku dan mau membantuku memasak"

Oh ya! Kyuhyun pabo, dia bisa delivery makanan siap saji terdekat dari sini.

Tapi

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Mngg?"

"Dompetku tertinggal di apartemenku hyung bagaimana ini?"

* * *

My Stupid Boy

A Kyumin fanfiction

©presented by endlessong

.

Bagaimana bisa pintu rumahku kemasukan bocah kecil nakal yang awalnya menggedor-gedor pintu apartemenku? Bahkan bukan hanya pintu apartemenku, tapi juga pintu hatiku.

.

Warning: Aku gak tau kenapa tapi aku akhir akhir ini lagi ngefans banget sama "kyupabo" huahaha jadi disini aku bikin Kyu kayak anak sekolahan yang tingkahnya kekanakan, pabo, berantakan sama evil banget. Kalo gasuka bisa langsung close aja kok. Tapi as always aku selalu menerima komen apapun mau itu pedas atau tidak. Jadi silahkan aja baca jika berminat^_^

* * *

"Haah dasar merepotkan" Sungmin yang sudah selesai makan dan meletakkan piring kotor ya di dishwasher itu akhirnya duduk lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah terlihat kelaparan.

"Aku tidak ada uang cash, ambil saja sana ke apartemenmu bodoh"

"Tidak bisa hyung, dulu saat aku kabur dari rumah sakit aku juga lupa membawa dompet. Saat kembali aku melihat kembali ke kamarku hyung, kamarku sudah dipenuhi dengan pengawal yang mencariku hyung! Astaga aku bergidik membayangkannya" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya seperti manusia yang akan berubah menjadi power ranger. Sebenarnya jika bocah itu mau turun kebawah dan memgambil dompetnya ke kamarnya Sungmin akan segera mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dan tidak akan membukakan pintunya untuk mengerjainya jika Kyuhyun kembali menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosanya seperti tadi malam. Ternyata rencana Sungminnie kita gagal saudara-saudara!

"Yaya yasudah biar aku masakan sesuatu kau bisa makan ramen bukan? Aku akan masakkan ramen untukmu" Kata Sungmin singkat. Kata-kata Sungmin sukses membuat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya sangat lebar. Ketika Sungmin sedang memasak ramen untuk Kyuhyun, terbersit lagi rencana nakal Sungmin untuk mencampurkan ramen Kyuhyun dengan air kobokan cuci piring yang menetes dari dishwashernya. Tapi teringat ayah Kyuhyun sangat mengenal baik ayah Sungmin dan Sungmin sendiri, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal licik itu. Apa jadinya jika headline news di korea tiba-tiba menampilkan dirinya dan dishwashernya sebagai "pembunuh anak dibawah umur" nanti?

Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Nah! Kembali ke acara masak-memasak ramen untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik bocah nakal itu dengan ekor matanya. Ternyata anak itu sedang memaikan PSP yang entah itu milik siapa dengan kaki yang terangkat ke atas meja. Sungmin hanya bisa (lagi-lagi) menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak itu. Bahkan dirumah orang lain lagaknya seperti bos begitu? Memang dia kira Sungmin pembantunya apa?

"Hey Kyu kau tidak berminat membantuku? Inikan makananmu tuan muda Cho yang terhormat" kata Sungmin sambil mendengus sebal "kau tidak takut makananmu aku racuni?"

"..."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"..."

Karena kesal di abaikan akhirnya Sungmin mengambil satu bungkus ramen di rak atas kompornya. Setelah mematikan kompornya, dari tempat Sungmin berada, Sungmin membidik sasarannya dengan seksama—yaitu PSP yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi rencananya kali ini.

1

2

3

PUKK

"HYUNG YAH GAMEKU HYUNG YAH GAME OVER AISH"

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah tempat Sungmin berada sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. PSP itu sukses jatuh ke lantai dan mati. Awalnya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sebal. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika disana ternyata Sungmin sudah siap membuang isi dari panci warna emas itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah kosong, lalu dengan segera Kyuhyun mendatangi Sungmin dan menyelamatkan ramen yang malang itu. Sebelum melangkah ke arah Sungmin tak lupa dia mengambil PSP tak berdosa miliknya yang layarnya berwarna hitam sekarang.

"Hyung jangan buang ramenku kasihan perutku dari pagi aku belum makan hyung"

"Tadi kenapa kau tidak menyautku hm?"

"Aku main game hyung sudah level terakhir tadi aish—iyaiya aku minta maaf" Jawab Kyuhyun memelas sambil meletakkan PSPnya di sembarang tempat, lalu menunduk.

Kasian Kyuhyun kecil kita, dia lapar sangat ternyata.

Dan Sungmin iba melihatnya.

"Ah ne jangan memelas seperti ini tuan muda Cho, aku masih ada sedikit kimchi di kulkas kau bisa makan dengan kimchi"

"Terima kasih hyungku pemilik SendBill perusahaan terbaik di Korea bahkan di dunia ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil memindahkan panci berwarna emas itu dari tangan hyungnya ke atas kompor lagi lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar menuju arah Sungmin. Tak lama Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat! Tapi berbeda dengan pelukan sebelumnya yang membuat Sungmin sesak nafas, pelukan ini sungguh terasa...menyenangkan. Entah kenapa ada rasa kehangatan yang membuat Sungmin nyaman berada didalamnya. Tak lama setelah acara peluk-memeluk tadi, pipi Sungmin memanas ketika bibir tebal itu mencium pipi putih Sungmin.

CUP

"Terima kasih tuan muda Lee!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memegang pipinya dengan tatapan pasrah setelah Kyuhyun pergi dengan panci ramen di tangannya. Setelah bengong sendiri dengan perasaan tak menentunya itu akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju meja makan, tak lupa membawakan PSP bocah itu yang tertinggal di samping kompor karena Kyuhyun meletakkan pnya sembarangan tadi. Sesampainya di meja makan, Sungmin setengah melempar PSP itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Uh h ungm ja an di em par"

"Telan dulu makananmu bodoh"

"Glek! Ah sudah! Jangan dilempar hyung itu pacarku"

"Pacarmu? PSP bodoh ini?"

"Dia punya nama dan tidak bodoh hyung, namanya Blackie"

"Seperti nama anjing"

"Suka-suka"

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan bodohnya dengan anak ini. Bagaimana bisa anak ini jadi anak dari seorang pengusaha korea nomor satu itu? Sungmin benar-benar tidak yakin bocah tengil ini dapat meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Untung saja Sungmin tau bahwa perusahaan Cho akan diwariskan ke kakak dari bocah ini, Cho Ahra. Tapi bukankah itu lucu? Seharusnya penerus perusahaan kan anak laki-laki.

"Hyung kau ini lucu ya, kaukan lebih tua dariku kenapa kau lebih pendek dariku?"

Lihatkan, dia malah menghina Sungmin.

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Bukan maksudku hey hyung berapa umurmu? Wajahmu terlihat masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha" Sergah Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau ingin sangat tau tuan Cho yang terhormat?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyuap suap terakhir dari mi ramen yang rasanya sangat enak di lidahnya itu. "Karena kita akan tinggal serumah hyungku, kita harus saling mengenal lebih jauh" Jawabnya santai sambil mengerlingkan matanya sebelah ke arah Sungmin. Tebar pesona rupanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bocah bodoh itu

"Eng aku...26 tahun. Aku lulus cepat dari universitasku dan menjalani sekolah bisnis selama 1 tahun jadi ya beginilah aku"

"NE? 26 TAHUN?!" Kyuhyun membukatkan matanya seketika, dan sedikit tersedak ramennya "Uhuk—woah hyung umur 26 tahun dengan wajah begitu sudah menjadi pengusaha kaya?! Zuper zekali!"

Kyuhyun tak henti berdecak kagum mendengar penjelas hyungnya. 26 tahun memiliki wajah seindah itu dan sudah menjadi pengusaha kaya? Baginya itu mustahil! Bahkan Kyuhyun sering dikatakan sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Berbeda sekali dirinya dengan Sungmin. Pasti orang-orang mengira Sungmin masih anak kuliahan.

"Hey aku tidak pernah menyianyiakan diriku hanya dengan bermain game sepertimu! Lagi pula memang wajahku boros seperti wajahmu?"

"Wajahku bukan boros hyung, hanya terlalu tampan saja"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu"

"Karena aku terlalu tampan untuk usiaku jadi wajahku seperti ini hyung. Akukan idola di sekolahku. Jika aku tunjuk satu yeoja untuk menjadi satu pacarku pasti mereka mau hyung"

"Memang kau pikir aku tidak huh? Siapa yang tidak mau dengan pengusaha muda kaya sepertiku?"

Sungmin mulai terkena demam narsis Kyuhyun rupanya. Sejak kapan narsis menjadi virus yang menular?

"Yang ada mereka tidak mau memiliki pacar yang lebih cantik dari mu hyung" Kyuhyun mencibir, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak cantik aish kenapa dengan semua orang" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke ruang tv. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—yang melihat punggung Sungmin makin menjauh dari meja makan- langsung mengintili Sungmin menuju ruang tv. Jangan lupakan Blackie si PSP yang dilempar Sungmin tadi, tentu saja Blackie selalu ada di tangannya. Dan sekarang, jadilah mereka duduk sebelahan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari channel berita mengenai saham-saham di korea, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang bermain lagi dengan pacarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau lupa membawa dompet tapi kau membawa PSP mu Cho" Kata Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik bermain itu

"Dia punya nama hyung, namanya Blackie" Jawab Kyuhyun—dengan mata yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Blackie kesayangannya "Blackie selalu ada di kantungku hyung, makanya dia tidak pernah lupa aku bawa. Sedangkan dompet dan ponselku selalu aku letakkan di meja atau di dashboard mobil jadi mereka sering tertinggal"

"Ceroboh, Blackie tidak penting bodoh lebih penting dompet dan ponselmu"

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya di benda yang ia sebut sebagai Blackie, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah menatapnya "Blackie ini pacarku, dia yang terpenting dari segalanya. Lagipula... Aku curiga hyung menyukai Blackie ya? Jangan coba-coba mengambil Blackie dariku hyung"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tatapan sinis-tapi-jahilnya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia sedang ternganga dan heran atas perkataan Cho muda itu. Mengambil Blackie milik Kyuhyun? Oh tidak-tidak Sungmin masih normal, Sungmin masih menyukai manusia bukan benda seperti bocah yang ada didepannya ini.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, aku tidak butuh Blackiemu itu" Sergah Sungmin cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, kembali melihat tv yang sedang menampilkan deretan huruf huruf lambang saham serta tanda panah naik dan turun itu.

TING TONG

"Hyung siapa malam malam begini—"

"Ah itu pasti Sungjin!" Seru Sungmin senang lalu beranjak dari kursinya

Tunggu, itu Sungjin?

LEE SUNGJIN?

Otak Kyuhyun yang tadinya fokus terhadap game didepannya lama-lama memikirkan nama yang Sungmin sebut tadi. Lee Sungjin? Itu berarti...

Kyuhyun dakam bahaya.

"HYUNG! BIAR AKU YANG BUKA PINTUNYA—YAH JANGAN DIBUKA DULU PINTUNYA JANGAN"

Kyuhyun melesat ke arah pintu dan langsung menghalangi hyungnya membuka pintu persis seperti tadi—dengan merentangkan tangannya. Sungmin kembali menyerngit, ada apalagi sekarang?

"Biar aku bukakan pintu hyung! hyung menonton saja disana tadi... Ah! aku rasa tadi ada berita yang ada hubungannya dengan mu hyung! Tentang hubungan perusahaanmu dan ayahku!"

"Ah jinjja? Aku kira berita itu ditayangkan kemarin. Baiklah kau bukakan pintunya ini sudah dini hari kasian Sungjin" Jawab Sungmin lalu kembali ke ruang tv

'Dasar bodoh mana ada berita macam itu, Sungmin hyung bodoh' bathin Kyuhyun

Ternyata Kyuhyun membohongi Sungmin, bung! Sungguh bocah yang nakal. Akhirnya setelah Sungmin sudah pergi dari tempat Kyuhyun sekarang dia mengecek siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Oh ternyata benar, Sungpabo itu yang datang. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, lalu tiba-tiba—

"Yak! Hyung kemana saja kau ini biasanya kau—O-omo apa aku salah—Kyupabo?"

Sungjin menatap orang yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan cepat Sungjin melihat nomor ruangan apartemen itu, 1137—lalu menatap orang yang ada di belakang pintunya lagi, disana ada Kyuhyun. Masih merasa belum tepat Sungjin mengucek matanya lalu kembali melihat ke nomor ruangan itu, dan lucunya nomornya masih nomor 1137. Lalu dia kembali melihat orang yang daritadi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyupabo itu. Tak lama Sungjin berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi dengan pintu apartemen hyungnya dan Kyupabo didepannya ini.

1

2

3

"YAK KYUPABO SEDANG APA KAU DI APATERMEN HYUNGKU—YAH!—HMPPPHHH"

TBC

* * *

HOLLA GUYS sorry aku update baru sekarang. Aku mau liat reaksinya dulu soalnya hoho biar makin mantab ffnya. Ternyata banyak yang suka ya? Aku terhura banget ihiw (?) yang nanya umur Min sama Kyu lebih tinggi apa lebih rendah dari Sungmin udah kejawab ya? kkkk

Btw guys, yang aku maksud 'kyupabo' bukan kyu bodoh idiot yang beneran gitu bukaan. Maksudku tuh Kyu yang versi di ff ini kyu anak sma yang urak-urakan evilnya ga ketulungan terus tingkahnya kayak anak kecil. Kalo jago mtk sih teteup, pinter main game juga beuh teteup dah jangan sampe kelewat kalo ga ada game ga ada Kyu juga(?) pokoknya aku yakin lah readers ngerti apa yang aku maksud 'kyupabo' kkkk. Sekali-kali dong Sungmin demen brondong tampan nan pabo macam Kyu gini;;) kan biasanya Kyu tuh cool ganteng ga ketulungan kan, buat yang nanya pairing... tetep KYUMIN kok bukan MINHYUN LOL

Oh ya aku mau tanya nih, 2000words chap 1 kependekan ga guys? Kalo kependekan di chap selanjutnya aku jadiin 3000+ words aku butuh banget tanggapan readers biar readers enak juga bacanya. Mungkin di chap awal awal bakalan lambat alurnya, nanti di chapter selanjutnya aku usahain cepet deh

YANG UDAH REVIEW THANKS BERAT YAAAA AKU GABISA SEBUT SATU SATU TAPI AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAA({}) yang mau request ff seperti biasa bisa PM aku yang mau ngobrol juga boleh /plakk

Terakhir, RnR?^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"YAK KYUPABO SEDANG APA KAU DI APARTEMEN HYUNGKU—YAH!—HMPPPHHH"

Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungjin lalu mengajaknya masuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, bukan mau berbuat mesum, dia ingin mengamankan dirinya agar bisa dirumah Sungmin terus. Rupanya ada sesuatu dibalik pertemanan mereka. Lagipula ruangan terdekat dari pintu adalah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengutuk arsitek yang membuat kamar mandi dekat dengan pintu—seperti hotel di luar negeri saja.

"Bodoh kenapa kau menyekapku apa yang kau lakukan disini apa yang—"

"SSSST jangan berisik kau mau hyungmu mengira kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, huh?" Kyuhyun berbisik sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Membuat Sungjin ikutan bungkam juga sambil menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

"Yasudah sekarang jelaskan kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada di dalam kamar hyungku tercinta! Kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya?" Tanya Sungjin penasaran "Oh ya by the way utang game mu belum lunas, begitu juga dengan utang makan dikantin dan utangmu karena kau—"

"Kau harus dengar ceritaku dulu, aku tau aku banyak hutang tapi kau dengarkan aku dulu" Potong Kyuhyun cepat "Aku tau kau sangat menyukai so unyu sih dae, dan ajaibnya aku akan di jodohkan oleh salah satu membernya, dan ini hal lucunya Sungpabo... Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Seo Juhyun!"

"Ya—YA! SEOHYUN MAKSUDMU?! BAGAIMANA BISA HAISHHH" Sungjin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, masalahnya Seohyun adalah bias utamanya di so unyu sih dae itu. Ini bahaya, hal ini mengacam jiwa fanboy Sungjin terhadap so unyu sih dae.

"Kau lupa ayahku adalah pengusaha yang sangat sangat sangat kaya? Ayah kami berteman dan voila... Aku dijodohkan dengannya sekarang"

"Mati aku, kau pasti sedang becanda kau kan pabo!"

Sungjin mengambil sikat gigi milik hyungnya lalu menggetok kepala Kyuhyun yang genius itu. Alhasil Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-'adaw' ria dan mengelus kepalanya yang malang itu. Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun.

"Sungpabo adik dari pemilik perusahaan SendBill yang terhormat" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungjin "Untuk apa aku tidak sengaja menggedor pintu hyungmu malam malam begini jika aku tidak sedang panik. Aku tadi dikejar-kejar oleh pengawal pribadiku sendiri karena perjodohan sialan ini, bodoh!"

Setelah selesai berbicara-dengan-nada-sok-serius tadi Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan menjitak kepala Sungjin yang rasanya pasti lebih sakit daripada sikat gigi yang melayang ke kepala Kyuhyun tadi. Sungjin hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang malang itu.

"YA SIALAN KAU INI SAKIT AISH—"

"Sungjinnie? Kyuhyun? kalian dimana?" Teriak si pemilik apartemen yang berpipi bulat itu

.

.

.

'Yah habislah kita' bathin Sungjin dan Kyuhyun

* * *

My Stupid Boy

A Kyumin fanfiction

©presented by endlesssong

.

Bagaimana bisa pintu rumahku kemasukan bocah kecil nakal yang awalnya menggedor-gedor pintu apartemenku? Bahkan bukan hanya pintu apartemenku, tapi juga pintu hatiku.

.

Warning: Aku gak tau kenapa tapi aku akhir akhir ini lagi ngefans banget sama "kyupabo" huahaha jadi disini aku bikin Kyu kayak anak sekolahan yang tingkahnya kekanakan, pabo, berantakan sama evil banget. Kalo gasuka bisa langsung close aja kok. Tapi as always aku selalu menerima komen apapun mau itu pedas atau tidak. Jadi silahkan aja baca jika berminat^_^

* * *

Sekarang inilah mereka, saling tatap-menatap duduk di pinggiran bath up sambil kebingungan. Jika mereka berdua keluar sekarang bisa-bisa Sungmin menuduh mereka seorang pasangan gay yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di kamar mandi. Sungjin bungkam, sudah gay, melakukan hal-hal aneh di kamar mandi lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tau mau berkata apa jika hyungnya melihat dirinya terjebak bersama Kyupabo ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bengong otaknya sedang bekerja ternyata—mencari cara agar dia bebas dari tuduhan Sungmin.

TING

Kyuhyun ada ide!

"Hoy Sungpabo kau diam disitu. Aku akan keluar" Kata Kyuhyun berbisik. Sungjin hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah ada didepan pintu—bersiap untuk membuka pintu yang ada didepannya.

CKLEK

"HYUNGGG SUNGJIN BERBUAT MESUM PADAKU SUNGMIN HYUNG AKU TAKUT"

Sungjin yang mendengar itu langsung buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari menuju dimana Kyuhyun berada. Bodoh! Seharusnya Sungjin tidak percaya dengan bocah bodoh tukang ngutang dan penggoda mantan pacarnya itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungjin tidak benar-benar berteman, malah cenderung bermusuhan di sekolah karena sikap usil Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai tingkat stadium 4 3/4 itu. Pernah suatu saat ketika Cha Kyungnim—mantan pacar Sungjin yang mirip dengan Seohyun- sedang menunggu Sungjin mengambil motornya di lapangan parkir sekolah, Kyuhyun malah membawa kabur Kyungnim menjauhi lapangan parkir dan mengatakan pada Sungjin kalau Kyungnim di culik. Alhasil Sungjin panik dan mencari Kyungnim kemana-mana sampai dini hari yang ternyata ada di apartemen Kyuhyun sodara-sodara! Ternyata disana mereka sedang enak-enakan belajar bersama. Anggap saja ini penyekapan dengan cara halus yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungjin mencari Kyungnim kemana-mana. Dasar anak evil. Bahkan itu baru sebagian kecil dari keusilan Kyuhyun, belum lagi karena kecerobohannya meninggalkan dompet dan handphone, Sungjin seringkali menjadi korban Kyuhyun untuk dipinjami uang dengan alasan 'Sungjin kan adik pengusaha kaya yang harus memiliki uang banyak' dan 'adu kekayaan' dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi hal-hal macam ini selalu di manfaatkan oleh otak setan bin iblis milik Kyuhyun untuk memanfaatkan Sungjin.

Sebenarnya ini lebih mirip adu kekayaan atau Kyuhyun yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan sih?

Kita kembali ke Sungjin.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Hyung adikmu mesum sekali dia mengajakku ke kamar mandi tadi—"

"YA HYUNG JANGAN PERCAYA DIA AISH—"

BLETAK

"ADUH!"

Sungjin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu hanya menatap bisa sinis Sungjin. Tak lama mereka saling menatap dan menggumam 'mau-apa-kau' sampai akhirnya puncaknya adalah saat mereka mulai menunjukkan gesture 'aku-akan-memukulmu'

"YA! Jangan pukul-pukulan disini kalian berdua ternyata sama-sama bodoh!" Sungmin membentak mereka berdua yang sudah nyaris pukul-pukulan di hadapannya itu "Akan aku tunjukkan dimana kalian duduk dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi! Kalian berdua membuatku tidak tidur malam ini"

Sungmin menjewer telinga kedua anak itu tanpa ampun menuju sofa di ruang tv dan melempar mereka ke kursi itu. Mereka berdua—Sungjin dan Kyuhyun- hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit sekaligus panas gara-gara jeweran maut Sungmin. Sungjin mengelus telinga kanannya sedangkan Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi telinga kirinya yang serasa mau copot dari tempatnya. Sungmin memandangi keduanya bergantian.

"Kalian anak-anak bodoh apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Sungmin "Lagipula kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini kalian kan teman"

Teman?

Sungjin nyaris memuntahkan segala macam yang ia makan pagi ini.

"Itu—ungkapan tanda sayang, hyung. Yakan pabo?" Jawab Kyuhyun sok akrab sambil menyenggol lengan Sungjin

'Cih apanya yang teman' bathin Sungjin

"Sungjin-ah apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi tadi kenapa kau menyeret Kyuhyun?"

"AISH HYUNG—yang menarikku si pabo itu bukan aku!" Jawab Sungjin ketus

"Aku lagi tadi siapa yang berbuat mesum di kamar mandi?"

"YA! Jika sekali lagi kau berbohong lagi seperti kau membohongiku berita hari ini awas saja akan kau usir kau dari sini!" Kata Sungmin cepat—mencegah kebohongan Kyuhyun berlanjut.

Sungjin yang mendengar kata-kata 'akan kau usir kau dari sini' langsung terdiam. Jika Kyuhyun di usir dari sini itu berarti Seohyun akan menikahinya? Tidak-tidak, bisa-bisa bisnis Sungjin sebagai admin fansite nomor satu Juhyun kandas ditengah jalan. Lagipula Sungjin sangat menyukai Juhyun apapun yang terjadi! Jadi ya dengan sangat terpaksa...

"Hyung jangan usir Kyupabo kawan baikku ini" Usul Sungjin sambil senyum-senyum terpaksa tidak jelas "Lagipula hyung kita bisa memperbudak dia disini, tapi jangan harapkan dompetnya hyung pasti tertinggal disuatu tempat"

"Wow kalian benar-benar teman dekat ya bahkan kalian tau sampai sejauh ini?"

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang nyaris memuntahkan ramen lezat buatan Sungmin yang sudah sampai di usus halusnya mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Yasudah Sungjinnie kau bisa ambil ramen di rak yang ada di atas kompor tadi katanya kau mau minta ramen" Kata Sungmin "Dan kau Kyu, sekali lagi kau berbuat kesalahan kau akan aku usir dan tidak ada ampun lagi"

GLEK

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

Setelah perang dunia ketiga tadi selesai, akhirnya Sungmin masuk menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sungjin yang akhirnya keluar dari dapur setelah mengambil 5 bungkus ramen dari rak persediaan Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun lagi—persis seperti tujuan awalnya datang ke apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedang berkencan dengan Blackie rupanya.

"Ya pabo, ruangan apartemenmu di lantai berapa, huh?"

"Lantai 10, wae?" Jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sungjin sedikitpun

"Ani, hanya terasa lucu saja aku juga tinggal disini di lantai 3, aku agak takut ketinggian sedangkan hyungku lebih suka tinggal di lantai 11 jadi kami berpisah" terang Sungjin

"Untung saja tadi aku tidak ketuk apartemenmu, bisa bisa sudah dinikahkan aku dengan Juh—"

"Hyungku itu orang baik, jangan. macam-macam" Sungjin akhirnya berdiri, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Aku menyelamatkanmu bukan karena aku ingin menganggapmu teman, tapi karena Seohyun"

"Iya berisik sudah sana pergi jauh-jauh dari sini"

Sungjin yang kesal dengan perilaku Kyuhyun yang tak acuh itu akhirnya cepat-cepat menyelamatkan moodnya dengan keluar dari apartemen Sungmin. Sial sekali, jika bukan karena Seohyun, Sungjin pasti sudah mengusir bocah setan bin iblis itu keluar dari apartemen hyungnya. Kyuhyun itu bocah setan super jahil, bagaimana jika kamar hyungnya yang berwarna pink soft itu nanti malah di cat hitam polkadot putih saat Sungmin sedang ke kantornya? Atau bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memasukkan ikan kedalam dispenser seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa minggu lalu di sekolah?

Sungjin bergidik ngeri. Hyungnya telah salah mengambil keputusan untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk bocah setan bin iblis itu.

* * *

DOK DOK

"Hyungku sarapan siap!"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika suara berisik itu datang dari pintu. Hey ini hari Sabtu! Walaupun Sungmin kekantornya tapi dia bisa datang lebih siang jika ini hari Sabtu. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7, jika tidak ada yang berisik jam segini Sungmin masih ada di alam mimpi indahnya. Lagipula bukannya Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak?

"HYUNG BANGUN!"

DOK DOK DOK

"HYUNG JARANG-JARANG AKU BUATKAN SARAPAN UNTUK ORANG"

"HYUNG NANTI DINGIN"

DOK DOK DOK

"AISH BOCAH PABO JANGAN BERISIK AKU MASIH INGIN TIDUR!" Teriak Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin berteriak sepenuh hati tadi akhirnya langkah Kyuhyun terdengar menjauh yang membuat makhluk berpipi bulat itu tersenyum dengan damai sekarang. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya sebentar, masih pukul 7.15 dan belum ada missed call dari pegawai-pegawainya yang biasanya pagi-pagi begini banyak menelpon Sungmin. Entah untuk mengatakan undangan rapat, tanda tangan dokumen ataupun hal-hal terduga maupun tidak terduga lainnya. Saat Sungmin memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, tiba tiba saja—

DOK DOK

"HYUNG AKU BAWAKAN SARAPANNYA KESINI HYUNG BUKA PINTUNYA APA KAU MATI DIDALAM?"

'Sial, bocah itu lagi' bathin Sungmin

"BUKA SAJA BODOH PINTUNYA TIDAK DIKUNCI"

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lalu melongokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Sungmin didalam ruang kamar itu. Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah menyadari kehadirannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk sambil membawa baki makanan yang entah-apa-itu dengan wajah penuh arti. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap wajah pabo itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Hyung makan dulu ini masih pagi tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah sinis seperti itu wajahmu kan bagus" Kata Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan baki makannya di atas kasur Sungmin, lalu menepuk pipi bulat Sungmin pelan "Ja! Aku sudah masakan roti bakar ala-ala Kyuhyun dengan selai blueberry dan segelas susu yang lezat hyung"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengelap pipi bekas tepukan Kyuhyun tadi dengan tangannya. Setelah acara lap-mengelapnya akhirnya Sungmin melihat nampan yang berisi satu buah roti gosong dengan selai berwarna ungu yang dibuat berbentuk hati yang hancur lebur dan segelas—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut 3/4 gelas- susu putih yang terlihat mengembun di luarnya. Oh, rupanya ini susu kalengan yang Sungmin simpan di kulkas, bukan susu seduh yang biasanya Sungmin minum pagi-pagi.

Makanan itu sungguh terlihat nista di mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau makan benda itu" Bicara Sungmin langsung to the point—yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi muram seketika "Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja tuan Cho"

"Eng hyung hehe kan kau tau aku tidak bisa memasak hyung... Tapi hyung bisakah kau cek lantai 10 di kamar nomor 1037 saat kau berangkat kerja nanti? Aku hanya mau tau disana masih ada pengawalku atau tidak, aku mohon hyung"

Kyuhyun mengatubkan kedua tangannya lagi-lagi dengan tatapan sok imutnya—yang membuat Sungmin jijik sekaligus menahan muntah melihat tingkah bocah ini. Baru saja bocah ini masuk ke rumahnya sudah berani berbuat seonar ini. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng malas melihat bocah didepannya ini. Walaupun Sungmin tidak menyukainya, tapi mahkluk berpipi bulat itu masih merasa bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun, karena biar bagaimanapun dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Cho—yang merupakan partner bisnis terbaik bagi Sungmin.

"Ne, aku akan lihat nanti Kyu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku roti—ehem roti gosong ini" Tanggap Sungmin sambil tersenyum "Aku tidak minum susu kaleng pagi-pagi begini kau minum saja, lebih enak susu seduh jika sepagi ini"

"Hyung... Kau memang yang terbaik! Whoah choigoya!"

Kyuhyun tak henti bertepuk tangan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sungmin. Bahkan jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin mengacungkan jempol kakinya juga karena sosok didepannya ini sungguh sangat baik seperti malaikat! Bahkan bagi Kyuhyun Sungmin adalah Malaikat kuadrat. Tidak salah memang Kyuhyun menggedor pintu apartemen Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu Kyu, kau bisa keluar dari kamarku sekarang aku ingin mandi" Sergah Sungmin lembut lalu duduk dipinggiran kasurnya.

"Hyung~ mau aku mandikan?" Tanggap Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya, membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan siap siap melempar bantalnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari ke arah pintu.

.

.

.

"YAK! DASAR BOCAH PABO KURANG AJAR!"

TBC

* * *

HAAAAAH AKU GADA INSPIRASI GUYS sorry telat banget update TTTT sumpah ternyata bikin 3k words sangat susah dan akupun sekarang kalo ngetik di notes ipad jadi bener-bener ga ketauan udah 3k words apa belum hiks hiks maafkan aku TTT yang nanya Sungmin sama Kyuhyun satu apartemen apagak udah terjawab kan? yang nanya pertemanan Sungjin dan Kyuhyun? kkkk. Yang tentang umur Sungmin dan maaalah pedo-pedoan...sabar ya guys, ini belom kelar jadi tunggu aja;)

Ga banyak cingcong buat chap ini, thanks berat buat yang review aku (selalu) sayang kalian semua mumumu:* maaf kalau emang susah diterima kalau kyu aku bikin urak-urakan gini huakaka maklum ya otakku lagi rada-rada sengklek (?) pas nemu ide ff ini /bow/

Terakhir, RnR?^_^


End file.
